Don't Look
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Morgana accidentaly finds hot Arlin. Четыре раза, когда Моргана наткнулась на страстный арлин, и один раз, когда она его искала.


Название: Не смотри

Автор: Тёмная сторона Силы

Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин, Моргана-вуайеристка

Жанр: слэш, PWP

Предупреждения: вуайеризм

Рейтинг: NC-17

Написано по заявке на кинк-фест: 4.08 Пять раз, когда Моргана наткнулась на горячий и страстный Арлин, и один раз, когда специально его искала

(у автора беда с математикой, поэтому натыкалась она всего четыре раза)

Моргана вскакивает в холодном поту.

_Гигантский дракон, изрыгая потоки пламени, проносится над замковым двором, ударом хвоста сносит зубец стены и заставляет треснуть стену башни. Крики ужаса и боли. Гвен ползёт прочь, словно ноги её не держат, дракон пикирует, Артур пытается прикрыть служанку и падает, задетый острыми, как серпы, когтями._

Ей страшно. Ей надо сейчас же убедиться, что брат жив. Она босиком, накинув плащ поверх промокшей от пота рубашки, бежит по тёмному коридору к знакомым дверям, осторожно открывает их, чтобы не потревожить сон Артура. Луна ярко освещает комнату и становится ясно, что Артур не спит.

Щёки Морганы заливает невидимый в полутьме румянец. Она не должна смотреть, не должна, но не в силах отвернуться. Обнажённый Артур прекрасен, его тело вылеплено годами тренировок. Молочно-белая от лунных лучей задница поднимается и опускается, мышцы на руках, плечах, спине, блестящей от пота, перекатываются под кожей, и картина вызывает в Моргане совсем не сестринские чувства.

Кто же та счастливица, чьи длинные стройные ноги сейчас разведены бёдрами принца? Она лишь невнятно стонет, ммм, аххх, Артур наклоняется ниже и стон становится ещё более невнятным, смешиваясь со влажными звуками поцелуев. Принц тоже стонет и на какое-то время перестаёт двигаться. Тогда та, что под ним, словно не в силах терпеть, начинает подаваться бёдрами вверх, и Артур рокочет:

- Мёёёлин… ты такой нетерпеливый…

Он нарочно прижимает бёдра Мерлина к кровати всем весом и начинает медленно, неторопливо ласкать длинное, стройное тело, прикусывая и зализывая, теребя пальцами и засасывая, Моргана стоит, как заворожённая, и волосы у неё на голове шевелятся. Это – не женщина. Это - Мерлин.

Это Мерлин стонет, пытается выгнуться, потереться членом о живот Артура, поглубже насадиться, сводит ноги за спиной принца, но тот расцепляет их, придавливает коленями и продолжает дразнить истомившегося слугу. Новый, незнакомый Моргане запах разливается по комнате, Мерлин тоненько стонет, Артур делает несколько сильных движений и с глубоким рычанием падает на любовника сверху. Они лежат, истомлённые, шумно дыша, а девушка на цыпочках выходит, бредёт в свою комнату, ложится в остывшую постель и ворочается до утра, не в силах не то согреться, не то отогнать воспоминания.

Она вбегает, запыхавшись, к Гаюсу. Над очагом что-то кипит в котелке, пенится, выплёскиваясь на угли. Пахнет горелым. Никого не видно. Вдруг она слышит, как что-то падает. В глубине. В каморке Мерлина. Оттуда доносятся возня и пыхтение, приглушённый вскрик, как будто кому-то зажали рот. Моргана заглядывает через щель и отшатывается. Мерлин коленями на полу, животом на кровати, штаны сбились, рубашка задрана. Артур, зажимая слуге руками рот, яростно вколачивается в его задницу. Мерлин почти кричит сквозь пальцы.

Моргана в гневе молотит кулаками в дверь. Как он может? В такое время?

- Мерлин, открывай! Немедленно! Ему хуже!

- Ему? – останавливаясь, шёпотом спрашивает Артур.

- Моргане подарили оленёнка, - пытаясь выровнять дыхание, шепчет в ответ Мерлин. – Носится с ним… Я пойду, пожалуй… Врачебный долг и всё такое, - он принимается с сожалением выпутываться из медвежьих объятий Артура.

На лице принца написано неимоверное сожаление. Он с совершенно неприличным звуком вытаскивает из мерлиновской задницы налитый кровью, тёмный, оплетённый набухшими сосудами член, показавшийся девушке просто огромным.

- Она его не Мордредом случайно назвала? – принц звонко шлёпает Мерлина по заднице.

Тот издаёт полусмех-полувсхлип и пытается подняться на подгибающиеся ноги, одновременно натягивая штаны. Да, Мерлина природа тоже не обделила, думает Моргана, продолжая по инерции колотить в тощую дверь. Ладонь саднит, и это хоть немного отрезвляет.

- Лишь бы не Артуром, с неё станется, - Мерлин показывает язык, уворачиваясь от затрещины. Потом шагает к двери. Артур забивается в угол. – Идём, - говорит слуга уже Моргане, на ходу подхватывая какие-то лекарства и книгу. – Гаюс сейчас у леди Марии, она должна вот-вот родить.

Они идут по замку, и Моргана боится, что если Мерлина поймают сейчас с нею, вот такого, взъерошенного, перевозбуждённого, зацелованного, никакого Мордреда не понадобится, чтобы Утер отправил слугу на плаху.

Мысль о Мерлине, Утере и плахе посещает её вновь, но уже в другом качестве. Моргана изменилась. Мерлин служит Артуру, Артур служит Утеру, и пора бы добавить немного красного в эту трогательную пастораль. Моргана смотрит на солнце, на блестящую поверхность озера, на два борющихся в песке красивых мужских тела, и почти пропускает момент, когда дружеская возня переходит в ласки и поцелуи.

- Только песка мне там не хватало, - притворно сердится Мерлин, резким выдохом отбрасывая с губы мокрую прядь Артуровских волос.

Принц увлекает его в прохладную, прозрачную воду, и Моргана видит, как Артур погружается с головой, приникает к Мерлину, волосы колышутся, подобно озёрным растениям. Мерлин закатывает глаза и стонет в голос, здесь не должно быть лишних ушей. Он с трудом удерживается на ногах, голова запрокинута, язык то и дело облизывает приоткрывшиеся губы, тёмные ресницы отбрасывают резкую тень на щёки, фарфорово-белые, хотя стоит середина лета. Артур то и дело выныривает, чтобы набрать воздуха, но Мерлин постоянно держит его за руку, словно боясь потерять под водой, среди цветных камешков. Мерлин стонет громче, скулы порозовели, ресницы трепещут, и Моргана вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что хотела бы оказаться на месте Артура.

Ей будет не хватать этого.

О боги, какой же она тогда была дурой! Потому что ни разу не видела их вместе в кошмарах. Кошмаром была коронация Гвен. Надо было сразу догадаться, что правильно, что неправильно, что ведёт к бедам, а что – счастье для Камелота. Надо было не красть эту шлюху, а всеми силами подкладывать под Артура.

Но всё и так сложилось само собой. К возвращению Морганы Артур и так, судя по всему, оставил Мерлина ради Гвен. А теперь они поженились, и наконец роль милой сестрёнки в этом не последняя.

Ведьма заглянула в хрустальный шар. Изображение медленно смещалось, искажаясь и волнуясь по краям. Резной столбик кровати, золотая кисть витого шнура, алые подушки с вышивкой и прядь чёрных волос… Изображение дрогнуло, когда Моргана крепче стиснула шар. Этот бледный лоб не мог принадлежать Гвен.

- О боги! Тролль тебя раздери! Это же твоя брачная ночь, скотина! – с нежных губок Морганы посыпалась такая отборная брань, что позавидовал бы любой сапожник.

Мерлин, а это был не кто иной, как он, развратно улыбнулся и посмотрел Моргане прямо в глаза, как будто он мог видеть её, в бывшем замке Цендреда, в неделе пути от Камелота.

- Как было бы хорошо, - с треском разбивая шар о стену, бормотала Моргана, - трам-тарарам-там-там, если бы в тот день мы на них наткнулись… Ну куда, в какую трам-тарарам, они могли запропаститься? Давно бы и пепел его развеялся…

_- Артур, перестань._

_Губы мягко накрыли головку._

_- Нас поймают… аххх… И вообще, трон не для этого…_

_- Для этого, Мёёёлин, для чего же ещё._

_К первому пальцу прибавился второй._

_- Хотя бы корону с меня сними. А то твой отец её вместе с головой отор… оххх…_

_- Мёёёлин, не будь такой девчонкой, Моргана утащила его куда-то, а это обычно надолго…_


End file.
